


Дорога к мечте

by Reya_Dawnbringer



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Video & Computer Games
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Dawnbringer/pseuds/Reya_Dawnbringer
Summary: Однажды Фисбен отправил надоедливого Тассельхофа в наш мир. Тас не был бы Тасом, если бы не притащил оттуда один занятный электронный девайс, которому очень обрадовался Рейстлин...
Kudos: 2





	Дорога к мечте

**Author's Note:**

> Драбблик написан в подарок на ДР для Vlastelin Nichego

Карамон Маджере остановился перед запертой дверью комнаты брата и чутко прислушался.

— Рейстлин, — позвал он необычайно серьёзным голосом.

Маг сделал вид, что его нет дома. Карамон пару раз постучался и осторожно приоткрыл дверь.

— Рейстлин!

Маг намеренно закрылся от воина толстым фолиантом в черном переплёте, твёрдо решив никого к себе не подпускать.

Но старший брат оказался на удивление настойчив. Он подошёл к креслу младшего с загадочным видом — и положил громадную ладонь на узкое плечо близнеца.

— Да Рейст же!

— Что тебе нужно? — прошипел волшебник, роняя на колени книгу заклинаний и недобро глядя на воина, но Карамон почему-то не смутился.

— У меня тебе подарок! — торжественно произнёс он. Рейстлин мысленно застонал и возвёл очи горе — но всё-таки приготовился слушать.

— Вообще-то это тебе от Таса, — неуверенно продолжил гигант, с осторожностью доставая из-за спины что-то странно-блестящее, похожее на книжку или альбом, в который Рейстлин тотчас же впился глазами. — В прошлый раз, когда ты отказался телепортировать его из своего кабинета в пруд с утками и отодрал за ухо за хищение твоего любимого магического кристалла, Тас обиделся и пожаловался на тебя Паладайну. Тот его пожалел — и с помощью заклинания времени забросил кендера в параллельный мир Эпохи... какого-то Водолея. Тассельхоф там пробыл неделю, а тебе оттуда притащил вот эту штуку. Она называется ну... но... нано... ноутбук. — Он осторожно раскрыл его и протянул брату, и тот от неожиданности чуть было не уронил первый в мире Кринна прибор - тонкий на вид, он оказался неожиданно тяжёлым и тёплым. Верхняя поверхность отполированной до блеска откинутой крышки засветилась неярким чистым светом, и на её пергаментном фоне начали медленно проступать витиеватые гордые буквы.

_«Ваша мечта?_

  
_Почувствуйте себя Богом!»_

Ниже сиял портрет прекрасной молодой девушки в очень откровенных доспехах. Воительница сидела на драконе, и призывно улыбалась обоим братьям.  
И в самом низу чернильными буквами неторопливо проступило:

_«Каким — решать вам!»_

Тут Карамон прерывисто вздохнул и отчаянно покраснел, а Рейстлин схватил драгоценное устройство и осторожно поставил его на свой магический стол, начертив на испещренной рунами поверхности замысловатый охранный знак. Его тонкая рука чуть помедлила в тёплом воздухе комнаты, пахнущем розовыми лепестками и гвоздикой — но ласкающе опустилась на кнопки и решительно коснулась невзрачной на вид пластинки у нижнего края прибора...

Когда маг обернулся к брату, его глаза сияли.

— Это самый замечательный подарок за последние тридцать лет моей жизни, — серьёзно сказал маг. Он потянулся к близнецу и неуверенно обнял его. — Передай, пожалуйста, спасибо Тасу.

— Тас был уверен, что тебе понравится... — проговорил донельзя смущённый Карамон. — Я пойду, да, братик?

— Да, да, побыстрее, скатертью дорога... — пробормотал Рейстлин, не сводя горящего взгляда с дороги на экране. Тропка вилась среди скал и уходила дальше, в затянутую дымкой долину, где в предрассветном тумане угадывались кроны громадных деревьев. По тропинке шёл человек в черном плаще мага, сжимая в руке высокий деревянный посох с шариком-навершием. Время от времени человек нагибался, срывал какие-то травки и бережно прятал их в один из своих поясных кошелей...

Вечером того же дня Рейстлин в полнейшем изумлении, которое он даже не пытался скрыть, тихонько сказал своим домочадцам:

— Вы мне не поверите. Но я видел их всех!

— Всех — это кого? — подозрительно спросила Тика, деловито раскладывая по тарелкам жареную картошку.

— Богов нашего мира. — Рейстлин глотал еду практически не жуя и глядел в пространство остановившимся взглядом золотых глаз. Мысли его витали где-то далеко. — Там есть и Паладайн, и рыцарский орден Соламнии, есть Бездна, есть Врата.. там есть даже дракониды! А Астинус по-прежнему ведёт свою летопись в библиотеке. И пятиглавую драконицу я тоже уже там видел.. Только черного мага у них — не было!

Он потянулся, с наслаждением расправляя узкие плечи, точно затёкшие крылья. Он почти улыбался — торжествующе-счастливой улыбкой — тень которой заметили все, но не посмел выманить наружу никто. Воитель посмотрел на брата-мага сквозь пламя бронзового шандальера с щемящей нежностью, а Тика, взглянув на близнецов, поняла всё без слов, сердито всхлипнула и вытерла глаза рукавом.

А Тассельхоф подёргал Карамона за рукав и прошептал сокрушенно:

— Знаешь, Карамон — ты можешь, конечно, меня выгнать, когда узнаешь, что я тебе скажу. Но не сказать я теперь не могу, иначе Рейстлин очень на нас рассердится. Для этого ноутбука нужен солнечный свет, как для растения. Иначе свет в нём гаснет, и весь мир нового бога погружается во вселенскую тьму.. Но, может, у Рейстлина получится наколдовать себе какое-нибудь маленькое солнышко? Я бы попросил Фисбена — но боюсь, что у него не выйдет, и он опять наколдует свой любимый файерболл...

— Что ж ты сразу не сказал. — Карамон заметно обеспокоился, провожая взглядом торопливо уходящего наверх брата, который был так поглощен своими мыслями, что едва ли услышал торопливый шёпот маленького кендера. — Летом — ладно, но зимой-то солнца совсем не будет! Тас — а как с этими ну... на... ноутбуками управлялись в том мире, откуда ты его притащил? Не запомнил случайно?

— Может, всё-таки лучше солнышко? Мне так нравится смотреть, как Рейст колдует! — Тас захлопал ресницами, поудобнее устраиваясь на стуле, и напустил на себя вид невинной простоты, который очень хорошо удавался всем кендерам Кринна. Но Карамон неспроста был братом самого могущественного мага своего времени, и, к тому же, знал Тассельхофа Непоседу не первый год, поэтому подобными штучками его было не пронять.

— А если это его солнышко не подействует на нездешний артефакт — ты подумал?

— Предлагаю ничего не предпринимать, а посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. — освободившаяся Тика подошла к ним, вытирая руки о передник. — Пусть сам думает, как спасти от тьмы свой новый мир — бог он там, или кто? Достойная задачка для твоего брата, правда же, Карамон?

— Милая, после всех наших передряг и приключений с участием Рейста мы с Тасом просто обязаны препринять что-то оптимистично-конструктивное. — Карамон обнял девушку и поцеловал её в висок. — Рейстлин принимает всё слишком близко с сердцу, а каждая его неудача обходится миру слишком дорого. — Он отвёл взгляд и вздохнул: — Я не хочу, чтобы он расстраивался...

— Тогда напишите письмо Даламару, если всё так серьёзно. — Тика нахмурилась. — Две головы хорошо, а три — лучше. Особенно если третья — маг со стажем.

Тассельхоф уже с энтузиазмом доставал из поясного кошеля любимое крапчатое перо какой-то неизвестной птички...

Ответ Даламара не замедлил себя ждать. В письме тёмный маг наказывал Тассельхофу изучать до своего приезда инструкцию от артефакта, — которую кендер засунул к любимым картам, и выписал для Карамона книги по динамике, оптике и практическим свойствам магнитных тел из библиотеки Палантаса.

...Через месяц — в условиях строжайшей секретности! — на Кринне была пробно запущена первая электростанция.


End file.
